Guardians of NachtmagenBook 1: Awakening
by Eveningbreeze of SkyClan
Summary: What if some hagsfiends survived and with them nachtmagen? Book 1 is about Lutta, who is too cool to die. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Guardians of Nacht-Magen**_

**Book 1: Awakening**

_Prologue_

"Emerilla?" Hoole turned around and saw an owl almost identical to the one he had just spoken to. She looked exactly like Emerilla. No... no... not quite exactly. The tips of her tawny wings were beginning to turn black. Lutta was changing before his very eyes. The owl he thought was Emerilla was dissolving into a dark crow-like thing that was now flying directly toward him. He felt himself suddenly skid across the ice and slam into the melting throne. His eyes closed momentarily, and when he opened them, he saw Strix Strumajen hovering over a strange heap of black and brown feathers. The puddle of water was turning red with blood. Little gnat-like creatures floated dead on it's surface.

"Half-hags!" the two work swept through the throne room.

"I had to kill her," Strix Strumajen said. "She pretended to be my Emerilla. I knew from the start that something was not right about her. A blood deception she was-a hagsfiend."

"No!" a whispery voice rose from the pile of feathers. Hoole flew over to her.

"What are you?" he asked, peering down at the dying creature.

"I am nothing, and yet I loved..."

The vial of the ember dangled from Hoole's neck. She lifted a talon.

_She wants the ember!_ Hoole thought.

"No, it is not the ember I wanted." Lutta said, then died.

_R&R please everyone and tell me your opinions and what you think should happen next. ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guardians of Nacht-Magen**_

**Book 1: Awakening**

_Chapter 1: Alive_

Lutta opened her eye. She was in a rock cave somewhere in S'yrthghar, she guessed. She hurt from what had happened in the Ice Palace, but more inside than out. Hoole would never except her, never love her. And yet... all of the other owls hated her when she found out what she was... or wasn't. But Hoole approached her. Hoole listened to her. Hoole _cared._

She sighed. Her gizzard ached. _Gizzard! I have a gizzard! _Lutta thought.

She stood up shakily. She steadied herself and looked down. She was a full hag now. Her half-hags were running through her feathers. They seemed completely repopulated, though the last thing she remembered she was dying and they were drowning in a pool of her blood. That must've been a while ago, though.

She started to look around the cave. It was dark inside, the cave itself was a mixture of granite and sandstone.

"So you're awake."

Lutta spun around. A large male hagsfiend appeared out of the shadows.

"I'm Ryakk, I found you in the Barrens near the sea about 3 moons ago." he paused. "We're a dying breed. There are only two more hagsfiends in all of Kuneer."

Lutta blinked at him. This hag saved her life. It was most un-haggish, but she understood his reasoning.

"I'm Lutta." She said.

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Ryakk said.

How's King Hoole?" Lutta didn't mean to say it, it was kind of a slip of the beak. _At least I didn't sound concerned._ She thought.

"Dead." Ryakk replied. "And his mate, too. They died long ago."

Lutta felt pain inside her heart and gizzard like she never felt it before.

"I have to go for a fly." she said, trying hard not to cry.

Once outside the cave Lutta took a deep breath._ Dead. Hoole is dead._ Lutta kept flying. She did not know or care where she was flying. Hoole was dead. Nothing mattered to her anymore.

Lutta saw a small tree in the distance. _Am I near Tyto or Ambala?_ She thought but as she approached the tree she noticed that there were no others. Lutta landed on one of it's limbs. She sighed. What had she done to deserve this pain? Would she never see Hoole again, for he would've gone to glamora and she'll go to hagsmere?

Something caught her eye, it was the reflection of the moon in a small oasis. She flew down to the oasis and stared at the moon's reflection, then at her own. She was a glossy-blue tinted hagsfiend who was supposedly old but she looked quite young. She closed her yellow eyes. _Would Hoole have loved me if Emerilla never came back? _She let out a ragged sigh. Tears were falling from her closed eyes. She opened them and looked down. She was now Emerilla. She wilfed a bit, the words that Ryakk said echoing in her mind.


End file.
